Leprechaun on the Moon
by MazSer
Summary: A mysterious Irish girl appears out of nowhere, taking on the job of superhero. What will happen when she clashes with Robin?
1. MoonRay

**A/N: OK, I'm ignoring Rob/Star for now. In this story, it hasn't happened!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Unfortunately.**

Robin looked down on the city below him. For once, all was peaceful.

Behind him, he could hear the yells and woops from Beastboy and Cyborg as they played each other on some pointless video game, the bubbling stew that Starfire was concocting, and the occasional page turn from Raven's book.

The Boy Wonder found it relaxing to watch the city like this. He would often stand there for hours when he was feeling particularly exasperated, listening to the sounds of the city as it moved around.

All was calm.

Without warning, something exploded near the city centre. Moments later, the alarm sounded.

As the Titans rushed towards the supercomputer, their leader beckoned them to the window, pointing out the source of the damage.

"The pizzeria!" cried Beastboy, obviously distressed.

"Titans, GO!"

The 5 of them piled into the T-Car and Cyborg floored the accelerator.

The T-Car skidded to a halt outside the pizzeria and the teenagers scrambled out of the car. Beastboy was the first out of the car, and stopped in his tracks in disbelief.

Raven slammed into his back, causing both of them to fall in a heap on the floor.

Robin spotted what his friend had been so surprised about.

There was another superhero already there, holding up the collapsing structure that was once the pizza place.

She was a young girl, about their age, suspended in the air by a large pair of metal boots with what seemed to be rockets protruding out the bottom.

"Um, hello?" her singsong Irish voice rang out towards the stunned youths. "A little help would be greatly appreciated!"

The Titans sprang into action; Raven taking the weight of the crumbling building, while her teammates and the newcomer carried customers safely out of harm's way.

When the heroes had ensured that the building was empty, Raven allowed it to crush itself.

With business dealt with, the Teen Titans turned to face the girl who had helped them.

"Hello!" She grinned dazzlingly at them, and Robin smiled almost goofily back. The stranger giggled quietly so as not to offend the boy whose team had saved her life.

"My name is MoonRay," she announced. She was wearing a black cat suit with the letters 'MR' in a white circle in the middle, and a diagonal white stripe emblazoned across her front, crossing on to her sleeves as well. Her hair was jet black and, surprisingly, she didn't seem to have any irises. She simply had the whites with pupils in the centre. Her hands bore black fingerless gloves with a perfect circle in each palm. Her eyes sparkled cheekily as she smiled.

"Hi, MoonRay. I'm Robin," the Boy Wonder replied, "and this is Raven-"

"Robin, Raven," she cut in, "all you need now is the Hawk and you have an aviary!" Beastboy chuckled.

"…Yeah. Well, this is Cyborg-"

"Beware the Cyborg!" she cut in, wheezing dramatically, "Sorry. Just quoting 'Treasure Planet' there!"

"OK… This is Starfire, and this is Beastboy." Robin finished. "Got any jokes for them?"

"No, I think I'm done there. Anyways, nice to meet you!" MoonRay shook each of their hands cheerily.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cyborg as unobtrusively as possible when asking such a question.

"What do you mean by 'here'? Do you mean 'here' as in this country, this city, standing outside this pizzeria, this planet even?" responded MoonRay.

"Um… All of them?"

"OK… I'm in this country because I left my own, in this city because I thought it sounded like an interesting place to be, and I'm standing outside this pizzeria because I was sitting in my room directly above it when it exploded." She pointed to where the apartments on top of it had been.

"Why I am on this Earth is harder. Why were any of us put on this Earth? That last question is one I really want to find the answer to before I die. That, and why Zac Efron is so popular. Well then, does that answer you question?"

Cyborg simply blinked at her. "I guess…"

"If your apartment was blown up, does that mean you have nowhere to go?" Robin queried.

"Well done, Sherlock!"

Robin frowned. "How about you stay with us in the Tower for a while?"

"That would be great, thanks."

Beastboy leaned over to his leader and whispered to him: "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, what if she's working for the bad guys or something?"

"Relax, Beastboy, it's not as if we're going to spill all the Titans' secrets. We're just giving her a place to stay until she can sort herself out. Anyway, if she _does_ turn out to be evil, it's not like we can't take her out. The odds are on our side."

Overhearing this, MoonRay promised: "I'm not evil, honest! If I am, or ever will be, working for the 'bad guys', as you put it, then let me be killed by an arrow to the heart."

The Titans and their guest climbed into the T-Car, minus Starfire, who had offered to fly along side to make space for MoonRay. They bombarded her with questions along the journey.

"Where are you from?"

"Dublin."

"Had you heard of us before?"

"No."

"Not even Robin? The world-famous assistant to Batman? The Boy Wonder-"

"Guys, don't…" Robin interrupted.

"Well, yeah, obviously, but I'd never heard of the Teen Titans."

"So, are you excited that you've met Robin?"

"No. Should I be?"

"Well, yeah! As I said before, he is the world-famous assistant to Batman, and the Boy Wonder, etc."

"Guys, seriously-"

"Why should I be excited to meet someone who's been doing what I do for longer than I've been doing it?"

"But he knows _Batman!_"

"Again, just someone else who has been doing what I do for longer than I've been doing it."

Raven had been sitting silently throughout this, listening as Beastboy and Cyborg put forward most of the questions. Sensing Robin's discomfort, she decided to take the conversation down a different path.

"So what made you decide to move to a completely different continent?"

"I had to get away from the British Isles, and I thought I would stick out too much in France, Germany or Spain. I can't speak any other languages!"

At that moment, they arrived at the long tunnel that took them across to their island in the middle of the lake. MoonRay was astounded.

"Wow…"

"It's just a tunnel. It's nothing special." Robin commented.

"I've lead a very sheltered life, you know."

"In that case, wait until you see the Tower!"

At that moment, they emerged out the other side of the tunnel, and the Tower appeared in all its glory.


	2. The Tower

**A/N: Sorry if I got any of the facts wrong anywhere or anyone is a bit out of character. I planned it all out ages ago!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Titans, but I do own MoonRay.**

The Tower stood on top of the hill, a glistening beacon of hope in times of trouble for all to see.

MoonRay was sitting open-mouthed as they approached the amazing structure.

"How do the laws of physics even allow that?"

"I think there's a large counter-weight inside the Tower which prevents it from tipping. Also, it's exactly symmetrical in size and weight."

"It's amazing!"

"Yes. Do you want a tour around the inside or do you want to be left out here staring at the outside for a while longer?"

"I'll come inside if that's OK with you."

The Titans and their guest strode over to the entrance at the base of the Tower, except Cyborg, who drove his car up to the garage.

They piled into the lift, and Raven pressed the button for the Common Room. MoonRay craned her neck to see what Raven was pressing, but her form was blocking MoonRay's line of sight.

Unbeknown to MoonRay, Raven had also flicked a switch on the keypad. This caused scanners to flicker into life and search the lift for weapons or dangerous substances. If they were to detect something, alarm bells would ring and the Titans would wrestle any unknown character to the ground before they could draw breath.

No bells rang.

Secretly, each of the Titans was watching MoonRay, but only when they thought she wasn't looking. She knew.

Starfire was particularly intrigued by the newcomer. A million questions were running through her head. She was snapped out of her thoughts when MoonRay turned around and met her gaze. MoonRay grinned, and Starfire smiled back, relieved to have made friends.

BING!

The lift doors opened to reveal the magnificent Common Room.

"Wow…" MoonRay exclaimed, "This is starting to become a catchphrase for me, isn't it?"

She walked slowly into the vast room, not wanting to disturb its beauty and stillness.

"This is the Common Room." Robin told her proudly.

A thought struck MoonRay. She turned around to the lift doors she had just come out from, as if looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" asked Cyborg, emerging from the garage.

"The Fireman's pole."

"We don't have one."

"Seriously, no Fireman's pole? How are you supposed to slide dramatically down and drop into your car?"

"Why should we?" asked Robin, "No-one would see, even if we did."

"You would feel cool!"

"That's not exactly our main concern in a crisis."

MoonRay swivelled round and caught Beastboy's eye. She rolled her eyes jokingly. Beastboy only just managed to prevent himself from breaking out into fits of laughter. Instead, he just grinned at her.

At this point, MoonRay noticed that Robin was explaining the intricacies of the Titans' Supercomputer to her. He was pointing to various buttons and dials, informing her of the specific action that each did. He glanced round at her. She quickly straightened her face and nodded meaningfully. Beastboy cracked up silently again. He sensed that she had not been listening to him, and he frowned slightly. She gave him a winning smile.

She glanced at the computer behind him. It was an amazing machine.

"So, what do you think of it?" Robin asked her, obviously proud of the glorious creation.

"It's... Hmm. I'm running out of adjectives." She paused. "Fabulous! Doesn't quite fit."

"Fabulous is fine." Robin and MoonRay were both studying the Supercomputer, both trying to find a more suitable word to describe it. They were standing there for around half a minute, and they both realised at the same time that they were in the middle of a tour.

"On with the tour." Robin told his guest. He led her into the kitchen, with the rest of the Titans following in interest.

Starfire suddenly squealed. "My asparagus soup! I forgot to switch off the heat!" She pushed past the small crowd, switched off the heat, and pulled the lid off her soup and prodded the sticky substance. "It's ruined!"

"No, don't worry about that," MoonRay told her, appearing at her shoulder, "You just need to break the skin and you can mix it right in." Starfire did so, and became suddenly cheerful as the soup became the colour and consistency of the soup in the recipe book.

"Thank you, MoonRay!"

"No problem." MoonRay smiled gratefully at the welcome she had received.

"And this," Beastboy told her grandly, "is the fridge!" MoonRay broke into fits of laughter.

"A bit melodramatic, isn't it?" she asked once she had stopped laughing.

"Wait until you see what's inside!" He opened the fridge, revealing shelves and shelves of every imaginable delicacy a teenager could wish for. MoonRay's jaw dropped.

"I don't think MoonRay was thinking of the fridge when she asked for a tour."

Beastboy rolled his eyes and started to close the fridge. Before he could close it properly, MoonRay's hand snuck inside and she pulled out something white and squidgy.

"What's this?" She looked confusedly at it.

"That's tofu. I don't eat meat. It would technically be cannibalism if I ate one of the animals I turn in to."

"Oh, you're a shape shifter? Cool! What powers do you have?" she asked, referring to the rest of the Titans. Cyborg, Starfire and Raven opened their mouths to speak, but Robin got there first.

"Well, I have no powers, as you know, and BB can transform into any animal, bird or fish, even if it's extinct. Star can send energy bolts from her eyes and hands. Cy is, obviously, a cyborg. He has a sonic cannon and various scanners built in. Rae can move things with her mind and she has healing powers, too."

"Wow, you're telekinetic? That's amazing!" Raven smiled. MoonRay may be a bit too enthusiastic about everything, but she was nice. And she had good taste in powers and outfit colours.

MoonRay knew what Robin was doing, using nicknames. He was making sure she knew that although she was being welcomed into their Tower, the Titans were not adopting her into their team. Her welcome could easily be outstayed.

Beastboy was clearly thinking along the same lines. "Do you have a nickname, MoonRay?"

"No. Should I?"

"Yeah! MoonRay has got to be a bit of a mouthful when you're saying it quickly." Beastboy proceeded to demonstrate. After a few goes, it morphed into 'Moonay', and then 'Moonie'.

"Moonie. I like that..." MoonRay pondered, "How about Ray? Moonie or Ray? I like them both!"

"Hmm..." Beastboy also considered the options. "Moonie. Ray sounds too much like... some dude who drives a truck." MoonRay chuckled.

"You're right!" She turned to the other Titans. "What do you think?" The rest of the Titans agreed that 'Moonie' suited her bubbly personality.

"Are we going to stand here for any longer?" Robin pointed out that they had, in fact, been standing in the kitchen for quite a while.

They turned and left the kitchen, when MoonRay realised she was still holding the tofu.

"I'll just go and put this back, shall I?"

They continued the tour. Robin led the newly named Moonie up to the bedrooms, the rest of the Titans trailing after them in interest. He took her up the boys' end of the corridor, pointing out whose was whose. He showed her quickly inside, giving her a bit of an idea of their characters. Beastboy was on the left, Cyborg on the right, and Robin on the end. MoonRay was especially interested to see in Robin's room, but she only got a quick glance before Robin shut her out again.

Then, they went down to the girls' end. MoonRay got to see Starfire's room on the left – it was bright and pink – but she was refused entry to Raven's.

"Seriously, dude, you don't want to go in there!" Beastboy advised her.

"Why-" she began to question, but Cyborg cut her off.

"Don't even think of it. It's not worth it." He shuddered, remembering. They said nothing more on the subject.

Robin took her into the room that she would be staying in. MoonRay's jaw dropped.

It was thin and wide, with a high roof. There were no carpets or curtains, but wooden flooring and bare windows. There was a simple bed in the corner and a chest of drawers against the wall.

"It's huge... _cavernous_, even." The word 'cavernous' echoed around the room. She was too amazed to say any more than that.

"It's not much," Robin apologised.

"It's more than enough! There's so much space."

"There's not really much stuff. We weren't exactly expecting a guest!"

MoonRay's heart sank. She knew at the back of her mind that she wouldn't be invited to stay, but she'd hoped for it anyway. Her face must have fallen because Robin asked her if she was OK.

"I'm fine, just... overwhelmed. A few weeks ago I was in a city about 40 miles north of here, and now I've befriended a group of superheroes led by a boy in tights!"

"Do you want to see where we train?" Robin asked her, ignoring the comment. When she agreed, he showed the way to the simulation room.

There was a large chamber with a series of cat-flap like doors high up on the walls. Up on one side, a viewing and operation box looked over the chamber. The whole thing was a silvery-grey colour.

Robin explained what to do and how it worked. "Some robots will come out of those openings," he pointed to the doors, "and you have to disarm them as quickly as possible using any means necessary."

He then took them up to the viewing box. "Here's where you can operate the simulator. You can choose the difficulty – from 1 to 6 – and it randomly selects a location. Do you want a go?"

"You first." She challenged. He agreed and descended into the chamber below.

"Level 5, Cyborg."

Cyborg turned a dial up so it pointed to the number 5, then turned a key and pressed a button.

The walls faded into a reddy-brown colour, seemingly rock. The floor had patches of rock floating in lava. The lava flow roared as it pushed and tumbled through what looked like the inside of a volcano. The effects were amazing – so realistic! MoonRay wondered if the lava actually produced heat.

The lava was flowing so quickly that Robin had to leap from rock to rock just to stay in roughly one place. However, he didn't have long to get the hang of it.

Seconds later, the doors flipped up and robots swarmed out. They seemed to be floating spheres. As they approached Robin, blades shot out at various places around them.

"Toclafane!" MoonRay muttered. Beastboy, who was standing next to her, heard this.

"What?"

"Do you watch Doctor Who?"

"No."

"Then don't worry. They're only murderous future humans out to create a paradox by killing 600 million people."

"...I hope they're not whatever you called them; else Robin is in serious trouble!"

Robin didn't hesitate in attacking them.

He pulled out a pair of birdarangs and threw them at the robots. They sliced right threw three each and returned to Robin's hands neatly. He tucked them away, and pulled out his staff in one movement. Then, he jumped from the rock he was on to a slower moving one. He extended it and began to twirl it around, knocking into several and grounding a few.

Next, he leapt atop one, and began to ride it. He steered it into the path of the other robots, slicing them apart with their own weapons. He guided it towards the wall, then back flipped off it, allowing it to smash into the wall.

He turned around. There were just two robots left. Robin bounded from rock to rock, advancing on the robots.

The blades of the robots began to spin around their main body. Robin manoeuvred himself in between the two of them. They both pressed in on him, gaining speed. Robin held his position. At the last second, he used all his power to dive sideways. The robots clashed into each other, ending the simulation in a mighty crash of scrambled metal.

The Titans and their guest in the box applauded. Robin rejoined them is the box.

"Well done, Robin! That was one of your best times." Cyborg informed him.

"Yeah, _one_ of them."

"Dude, stop obsessing over your times! It doesn't matter what you get. It's only training." Beastboy was obviously getting annoyed at Robin's compulsive perfectionism. He turned to MoonRay. "He does this _every time!_

"But those..." Robin checked his time, "five seconds could be the difference between catching a villain and letting him escape. I'm training so I can improve, but if I'm not improving, then-"

"Don't you think MoonRay might want a go?" Cyborg cut in. "You're not exactly being the perfect host."

"Sorry. So what level do you want to try?"

"What would you suggest?"

"Hmm... For a first go... Considering I haven't seen you fight before, I'd say level 2."

"OK then. Level 3 please, Cyborg."

"Do you not want to go with what Robin suggested?"

"I think I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." She said mysteriously.

"Level 3 it is, then." Cyborg twisted the dial down two notches.

He allowed time for her to enter the chamber, before pressing the start button.

This time, the walls faded to a jungle scene, complete with trees and lianas. Metal pillars of different heights sprung up from the floor. MoonRay glanced up at the ceiling only to see dark rain clouds.

"Great," she moaned as they started to drench her, "A rainforest!"

At that moment, the doors swung open. Robots filed out and formed a circle around the jungle.

Four from equal distances around the circle advanced on MoonRay, who was standing in the very middle. She waited for the blades to pop out of the sides, and yelped as they fired lasers at her.

"I forgot to say," Robin's voice echoed over a loudspeaker, "They attack differently every time."

"Now you tell me!" MoonRay muttered under her breath. She dodged the lasers expertly, but didn't make any attempt to attack them. They began to fire continuously at her, forcing her to flee.

She ducked and dived around the obstacles, and swivelled around to check on the robots, while still running. She turned round again just in time to see herself run face first into a pillar.

"Tree."

_Thanks, Robin!_ MoonRay thought. She peeled herself off the pole, before turning to face the robots. _I can't keep running. I'll get nowhere._ She held out her hand and aimed at the closest robot.

In the control room, the viewers were confused. What was she doing? Was she trying to get it to stop? She was facing the glass panel, but they couldn't see her face.

Suddenly, a white cylindrical ray shot out of her hand and towards the robot. The machine swerved out of the way.

The ray didn't stop.

It sped towards the glass panel.

"DUCK!" Robin yelled.

Each Titan dropped to the floor.

The ray hit.


	3. Training

**A/N: I own MoonRay and nothing else... so far.**

The glass shattered.

Broken shards rained down around them.

Cyborg slammed his hand down on the emergency stop button from the floor. The 'trees' leapt back into the floor, the walls faded back to a silvery-grey colour and the sprinklers switched off. The robots filed back into the walls in an orderly fashion.

MoonRay flew up to the control room and entered through the window frame, not bothering with the door.

"I'm so sorry! Are you all OK?" she gasped with concern. The Titans pulled themselves up from the floor. They heard a quacking sound around their ankles.

"Beastboy, you know that's not what I meant by 'duck'," Robin turned to MoonRay. "What was that?!"

"My power," she replied calmly, pulling her wet hair off her face. "Why did you think I call myself MoonRay?"

"You never said."

"You never asked. We were even on the subject!"

"You didn't say anything, so I guess we all assumed... you were like me," Robin told her.

"Like you?"

"You know... plain human." MoonRay laughed quite loudly at this.

"What's so funny?" Robin asked.

"Nothing, nothing."

Robin glanced at the window – or lack thereof – and turned to Cyborg.

"Can you arrange to get that fixed?"

"Sure."

"Shall we carry on with our tour?" Robin asked MoonRay.

"That would be great!"

"This way." He took her to the next training room. There were three blue mats spaced around the room, and another door on the opposite side of the room.

"What are these for?" MoonRay pointed to the mats.

"We use them for sparring," Robin informed her. "You want a go?"

"Why not? I'll try not to break anything this time!"

"That would be good. Who do you want to go against?"

"What are the rules?"

"No powers."

"OK then. I think I'll play you, Robin."

"Are you sure?" Beastboy cut in hurriedly. "I mean, he's the master at this. None of us have ever beaten him fairly."

"Ah yes. Trained by Batman, etcetera. I'm still up for it." she told them brightly. "There's a first time for everything! Also, there's no shame in losing to him."

"Don't worry; I'll go easy on you."

"I don't think there'll be need for that."

"If you insist."

The two of them walked slowly to opposite sides of the closest mat, balancing on their toes. They feigned left and right, trying to work out the best tactics. After not too long, MoonRay lunged at Robin. Robin dropped and rolled out of the way. He stood up and they once again took their poses. MoonRay leapt again. Robin twisted round, pushing her to the floor. She landed hard on her back.

"I think you won that one." She told him. Robin held out his hand for her, smiling.

"Another go?"

"Definitely." She took his hand and he pulled her up. They stepped back into their places on the mat.

"Come on, Moonie!" Beastboy called. "You can do this!"

"Do I not get any support?" Robin asked indignantly.

MoonRay took advantage of this distraction; she ducked in front of him, swivelled round and flipped him over. He landed painfully on his back, but didn't hesitate in kicking MoonRay's legs out from under her. She landed face-first beside him and rolled over, groaning.

"Draw?" Robin suggested.

"Draw." His opponent agreed.

"One more go before we move on." Robin graciously stood up before MoonRay could and helped her up.

"If you insist." She mimicked.

_Focus, MoonRay!_ She thought. _You can beat him if you just think._

MoonRay took a step diagonally forward and right. Robin mimicked her.

MoonRay took another. Robin followed.

They ended up circling each other.

This time, Robin lunged towards MoonRay, taking her in a rugby tackle. She grabbed his hair and pulled him off.

She twisted around and yanked forwards, throwing him to the floor.

Unfortunately for Robin, her grip on his hair had been rather tighter than she had intended. Robin went flying to the floor, but the handful of hair in MoonRay's hand stayed in MoonRay's hand.

Robin yelled out in pain. He rolled over, sat up, and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" MoonRay cried out.

"It's OK. I just wasn't expecting to have my hair ripped out."

MoonRay glanced at the clump of hair in her hand.

"Do you want this back?" She asked, holding it out to him.

"OK..." He took the hair from her. "Does anybody have any superglue?" he joked.

"No, but I do have…" MoonRay fished into her pocket and pulled out the object she had been searching for; "a glue stick!"

MoonRay offered her hand out to Robin, who took it gratefully, still holding his hair in the other hand.

"So... does that count as a point to me?" MoonRay asked Robin cheekily.

"Well, I'm not sure I want to argue. I quite like my hair! So, yes."

The rest of the Titans applauded her as she mocked a grand stage bow. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Robin turned his back on them so they could see where MoonRay had removed his hair. "What's the damage?"

"Well, you've got a little less hair around here," Beastboy poked the area so Robin could feel it.

"But it's not obvious. It's only because we're looking for it that we know it's there."

Robin turned back to face them and held out his handful of hair. "I wonder how much I could get for this on eBay."


	4. Investigation

Robin and the Titans spent about 10 minutes touring MoonRay around the rest of the Tower, including the medical wing and the lockdown chamber.

"Down to business, I guess." Robin announced, clapping his hands together. "We need clues." He began to quiz her on it for a while, every time coming up with the same answers: she knew nothing.

"Since all we've established in the past 5 minutes is that I don't know anything – that in about ten different formats – wouldn't it make more sense to just go down there and see what we can find?"

"OK then. Titans, move!"

"Um… do you have a plastic bag I could borrow? It's just that considering that I'm not exactly staying there much longer, I'd like to grab my stuff."

Armed with a Wal-Mart bag, they sped towards the garage. Initial fascination over, they allowed MoonRay to travel in the T-Car with Cyborg whilst Robin took his R-cycle – "You really like initials, don't you?" – and the other three flew.

All of them arrived at the disaster site around the same time. They approached the rubble, weaving their way around the various crowds, policemen and police lines. In their own ways, they each lifted away slabs of broken concrete, looking for anything unusual.

MoonRay headed straight for where her room had been, searching for her possessions.

Not far away, there was a female news reporter with a camera crew, talking solemnly into the camera. "…and it has been confirmed that no-one was hurt. But who is the mysterious newbie? She appeared out of no-where, apparently, and has befriended our local heroes, the Teen Titans."

Anyone watching the news channel at home would then have seen a CCTV clip of the explosion. You could see a black-and-white blur appearing from seemingly nowhere. Next, a slow-motion version of the same clip was shown. You could identify that the black-and-white figure to be whom the Titans now knew as Moonie. She burst out from the inside of the building before pausing, and flying to the front of the building to support the collapsing structure.

Robin was searching through the debris around where the front end of the building had been. He pulled away a rock to find a small metal disc. He picked it up and studied it briefly, before slipping it into a small plastic evidence bag.

Meanwhile, MoonRay unearthed her belongings.

"Wow, they're all still in the bag!" She held up a large backpack that was completely unharmed from the blast. Sliding it onto her back, she began to search for clues like the rest of them.

"What's this? She's here now!" The newsreader led her camera crew over to her. "Excuse me!" she called to MoonRay, who flew over. "May we ask you a few questions?"

"Uhh… Yeah, I guess."

She answered all their questions, but not giving out more information than she needed to. She was quite obviously being cautious about what information she gave out on live television.

Meanwhile, on a chatroom, questions and answers were bouncing around from various superhero fans.

whats she doin in jump?

dunno. ive heard that she was in ridgeview a while ago.

What are her powers?

does she have any?

Somewhere, in the depths of the city, a fat, ginger man cackled.

"So, a new superhero?" He pulled up all the information available on the girl on to the many screens of his extremely technologically-advanced computer. "Let's see what she can do…"

**Please review! It would be nice to think that someone is actually reading this...**


	5. Aliens & Insanity

"OK, I think we've got everything we're going to find here," Robin called the Titans back together. "Let's go back to the Tower."

Cyborg attempted to make conversation with MoonRay during the return journey.

"So, what've you got in there?" He nodded towards her rucksack. "Anything… interesting? You know, any cool weapons?"

"Oh, no. Just all my worldly possessions. I travel light."

On arrival back in the Tower, they all crammed back into the lift.

Cyborg mouthed "Nothing" to Robin.

Robin set the scanners again; he thought that scanning for weapons again would determine whether or not their guest was trustworthy.

Not 10 seconds later, an alarm rang, lighting the little room in a red glow. As promised, the Titans wrestled MoonRay to the ground before she could draw breath.

"Where's the weapon?" Robin growled.

There was a confused pause.

"What?"

"You have a weapon," Robin stated from his position with his left foot on her back and right arm and his face in her ear. "Give it up."

Raven negotiated her rucksack away from her.

"I don't have a weapon," she told him calmly. "You can even search my bag. In fact, please _don't_ search my bag."

"Suspicious behaviour." he snarled in her ear.

"Uh, Robin?" Cyborg cut in. "The scanner says _you_ have the dangerous material."

Another confused pause ensued.

_But I programmed the scanner to recognise my belt..._

"Oh, right. Yeah," Robin pulled the evidence bag with the metal disc inside out of his pocket sheepishly. "Sorry about that." He offered MoonRay his hand as he stuffed the packet back in his pocket.

"Well, everyone's quick to blame the alien, now, aren't they?" Moonie smiled, pulling herself up.

"...Alien?"

"A quote from some Greek play. I'm not an alien... probably."

BING!

The doors slid open with a soft 'whoosh' and they piled out of the lift.

Raven dumped the heavy bag back into MoonRay's arms. "What have you got in there?"

Beastboy crept round behind Robin and managed to sneak out the disc out of his pocket, eyes wide in wonder.

"Wait a minute; go back," Robin interrupted. "You're only PROBABLY not an alien?"

Beastboy squealed as the disc began to unexpectedly beep repeatedly. He tossed it across to Robin, who panicked and threw it to MoonRay. She dropped it.

Hastily picking it up, with the beeps getting closer and closer together, she stuffed it inside her rucksack as the beeps formed one long squeal.

The Titans braced themselves for an explosion.

Silence.

MoonRay cautiously plucked the disc out of her bag and held it at arm's length.

"Strange. Nothing happened."

"Never would've guessed." Raven muttered.

"Are you insane? If that had gone off, you'd've been blown to pieces!"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"…What?"

"I am completely and totally insane," MoonRay repeated. "But you know what? Somehow it works for me."


End file.
